<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>番外.温柔 by xiutiepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357100">番外.温柔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie'>xiutiepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abnormal Relationship（持更） [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abnormal Relationship（持更） [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>番外.温柔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小前传/勋白篇（时间线在正篇之前）</p><p>短打 勿上升</p><p> </p><p>*内容借用五巡首尔场的片段 没看过的姐妹建议看了视频再行食用</p><p>
  <a href="https://b.acg.tv/PJYbNE">https://b.acg.tv/PJYbNE</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>一早就知道了，他们都是很温柔的人</p><p> </p><p>只是</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>忘了是多久以前，有一次在舞台上，被称作快乐病毒的朴灿烈哭成了什么样子，一双桃花眼红肿得不行，哽咽着还不停说话的模样映在大荧幕上，看着，心紧揪得疼</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋的哭点也不高，被哥哥这几滴眼泪一逼忍不住鼻子一酸，形状好看的眉毛紧锁着，却仍固执的绷着张脸。这时，眼角余光瞥见那个一头粉橘色的人，手捂着胸口，脸上挂着笑，眼里却一点笑意也没有，紧盯着大荧幕上头的人</p><p> </p><p>看了一会儿，那人大梦初醒般动了动身体，似是想往前走，双腿却牢牢钉在了地上不肯挪动，他犹豫着、犹豫着，忽然转头看向吴世勋，嘴角弯起大大的弧度，双眼也笑眯成一条线，踩着轻快的小步子朝他走来</p><p> </p><p>明明是那样欢快的神情，一开口，却沙哑得可怜又可怕，哽着的声线染上哭腔微微发颤，喊他名字时的声音，细微得彷佛举手一挥就会消散在空中</p><p> </p><p>“...抱抱他，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>“...”吴世勋垂眼看着他，那双眼睛因为泛着水光，自己的模样映在上头看上去模糊而扭曲</p><p> </p><p>见他没有动，边伯贤又走进几步往他胸口砸了一下，正好金俊勉也过来了，拉着他的手臂想让他去给朴灿烈打打气，但吴世勋没有反应，直勾勾盯着边伯贤瞧</p><p> </p><p>“世勋。”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤又靠近两步</p><p> </p><p>“世勋呐。”</p><p> </p><p>然后，伸手从侧边轻轻抱住了他</p><p> </p><p>光滑的额头抵在他的脸颊，发丝散乱着贴在出了薄汗的颈侧，又刺又痒，吴世勋几乎可以想像从这个人的发丝上融化的橘粉色染膏混合自己身上的汗水，贴着皮肤黏腻的往下流淌，彷佛要融进皮肤的画面</p><p> </p><p>温软的耳语避开麦克风和一旁对金俊勉，一字一句，飘进耳里</p><p> </p><p>“帮我、抱抱他...他...太辛苦，太痛了。”</p><p> </p><p>...痛？</p><p> </p><p>是像胸口被狠狠打了一拳，隐隐作痛？还是被刀刺入身体，靠近心脏的地方流着血抽痛？</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋不知道是哪一种，但无论是哪一种，都太痛太痛了</p><p> </p><p>“...好。”</p><p> </p><p>他轻轻拉开边伯贤的手，眼神在对方的发旋留恋了半秒便径直转身，走向舞台中央抱住这个几乎和他一样高的哥哥，把头埋进他的肩膀</p><p> </p><p>“哥别哭了，伯贤哥他们都...还有话要说呢，你一个人把时间都占了可怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“而且哥也哭得忒丑了...””</p><p> </p><p>奶音挂在肩膀后头捂着麦克风哼唧唧的嘟囔，朴灿烈哭了一半听到这话差点给呛着，低头抹了把脸，顺势偷偷用手肘撞了下身后的小孩。听那人清清嗓子之后声音清晰了些，吴世勋知道自己的安慰起作用了，往肩膀蹭了两下又拍拍他的背，听完粉丝一波激动的尖叫后才转身走回原本的站位，一面用袖子蹭掉脸上沾着的汗水</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤还杵在那儿，视线牢牢固定在大荧幕上不曾移动过，依旧是毫无波澜的表情，只是下垂的双眼看上去比刚才又略肿了一些，大概背着台下偷偷掉过两滴泪，一直到吴世勋经过隔开他和荧幕半刻，边伯贤才回过神来，走过去抱住他的手臂用口型对他说了句谢谢</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋盯着对方蠕动的粉唇，微张开嘴想说些什么，视线却突然模糊得厉害，心脏彷佛罢工了数秒之后才想起来应该继续跳动，瞬间胸口闷疼着喘不过气来</p><p> </p><p>“...？”</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋不解的按着左胸口，对上边伯贤同样充满疑惑的视线</p><p> </p><p>“世勋？”</p><p> </p><p>那人用口型问他，双眼闪着水光朝自己贴近过来，吴世勋急忙瞥开头，恢复了面无表情的贵族姿态</p><p> </p><p>那天演唱会结束之后，他们谁都没有再提起过这事，但吴世勋有时想起那天晚上的情景，心底总会慌得疼，又疼得慌</p><p> </p><p>一个很少掉眼泪，总是大著嗓子嚷嚷一副粗线条的模样，却在内心深处藏着的无比的柔软</p><p> </p><p>一个面上永远嘻嘻哈哈，习惯用笑容带过一切，眼底却装着几乎要满溢出来的心疼和爱意</p><p> </p><p>如此可怜又可爱的，他的两个哥哥</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋不知道边伯贤那天说的疼，是指哪种疼，但无论是哪一种，都太痛太痛了，所以，如果边伯贤和朴灿烈在往后的日子都不需要再经历就好了</p><p> </p><p>因为他们都是温柔的人</p><p> </p><p>至少那时候的吴世勋，还是这么想的</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>